1. Field of the Technology
The described technology relates to an organic electroluminescent display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent display capable of improving display quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
In recent years, an organic electroluminescent display has been spotlighted as the next generation display since it is self-emitting and thus does not require a separate light source when compared to a liquid crystal display. Accordingly, the organic electroluminescent display is light and slim. In addition, organic electroluminescent displays have other valuable properties such as fast response speed, low driving voltage, and high brightness.
In general, each pixel of an organic electroluminescent display includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting layer. Holes and electrons are injected into the organic emitting layer through the anode and the cathode respectively. They are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to generate excitons (electron-hole pairs). The excitons emit energy, which is discharged as light when an excited state returns to a ground state.
Meanwhile, as the thickness of the organic light emitting layer becomes more uniform, the brightness of the organic light emitting layer also becomes more uniform. Accordingly, to improve the quality of the organic electroluminescent display, a uniform thickness of the organic light emitting layer is needed.